


So Angry, So Goose

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [10]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Werewolf Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Werewolf angry goose! Goosewolf? Wolfgoose?
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	So Angry, So Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
